It is known that some aroma have substantial physiological effects on people. For example, some aroma having a lemon scent has a stimulant effect or act as cures for drowsiness because they excite people mentally and they activate the circulatory system. Also, aroma diffused by lavender have effects of relieving stress, anxiety or the like and further have anti-depressive effects because they relax tension. Aroma diffused with rosemary and the like plants have orexigenic and relaxative effects. Other compounds are also known that when admixed with water and diffused in a mix have effects of sterilization against harmful bacteria or virus and therefore have effects of restoration of good health to people.
Nebulizers or diffusers are usually utilized to dispense aromas and essential oils in a mist in an environment. These scented mists are in contact with the wall of the diffuser chamber which tends to be contaminated with aromatic fluid stains or essential oil stains. This requires periodic cleaning of the device and the dismantling of those parts in contact with the scented oil mist and this is often problematic and time-consuming.
In these atomizing devices, the mist is usually released in the environment by a fan associated with the device. These fans generate noise and interfere with the relaxing effects of the aromatic mist and the environment in which a person is disposed for relaxation. These devices also consist of many parts and are therefore costly and prone to malfunction.